


【黑泽安达】灯塔

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 星河烁烁，人海茫茫。而你的爱是唯一引航。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	【黑泽安达】灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 第九集甜到我语无伦次，摸个小甜饼。  
> 愿所有人都能勇敢的爱与被爱。

1.  
星河烁烁，人海茫茫。  
而你的爱是唯一引航。

2.  
正在牙科诊所前台，托着腮填写资料的安达，感觉手机在口袋里震动了一下。  
拿出来一看，屏幕上不出意料地显示着：“早安~”  
微笑是深海的气泡，藏也藏不住，从心底一路浮上眉梢。

嘶-  
牵动了嘴角，安达吃痛地倒吸一口气。注意力回到眼前的表格上，只剩下最后一行。  
“紧急联络人：________”  
笔尖顿了顿，还是习惯性地填上了母亲的名字。

小小的智齿手术而已，紧急联络人什么的，只是为了以防万一，不会真的用到吧。  
如果真的用到……  
难以想象黑泽会惊吓到怎样的程度。  
30岁过后，才姗姗来迟的初恋。平生第一次体验到被捧在心尖珍重的感觉，甜蜜又新奇，也夹杂着一丝不知所措。

把表格交给护士，安达重新点亮了手机屏幕。  
要告诉黑泽吗，等下拔智齿的事。  
这种小事也要讲的话，会不会太琐碎了？如果说了，对方一定会立马赶来的。最近的工作好不容易告一段落，难得空闲的周六早上，还是让他好好休息吧。  
话说回来，都30岁的人了，因为发炎肿痛才发现自己长了阻生智齿这种事，本来也没有什么值得分享的必要吧。  
听说结束后脸会肿得像仓鼠，那么狼狈的样子，也不是很想被黑泽看到……  
思来想去两分钟，最终只是简单地敲下了“早安^_^”。  
发送。  
恋爱需要考虑的事，真的超级多啊！

“安达清先生？请到3号治疗室。”  
“啊，好的，这就来！”

3.  
穿着舒适家居服，坐在餐桌旁的黑泽，眼睛一眨不眨，盯着手机屏幕。  
两分钟，安达终于回复了！还有可爱的笑脸符！  
好想现在就去他身边啊，想亲口对他说早安，想从早上开始就抱着他不放。  
可是太黏人的话，会让安达不自在吧。

“晚上要不要一起吃饭？上野公园旁边新开了一家餐厅，听说口碑不错。”  
斟酌着语气，只露出恰到好处的期待跟温柔，发出了晚饭邀约。

LINE的“未读”提示，迟迟没有变更。

4.  
原来拔智齿这么痛！  
捂着高高肿起的左脸，右手伸进口袋里摸索着钥匙。

“安达！你怎么了？”  
“黑折？哩肿木来了？”

5.  
安达心虚地在床上乖乖躺好，看着修长的手指为他掖好被角。  
“要睡一会儿吗？麻醉的药效要过了吧，等下可能会有点疼。”  
点点头。

温柔又安稳的重量，覆上胸口，轻轻拍着，像鸟儿落在枝头。  
“我就在这里。”

一大早就爬起来去挂号问诊，兜转在科室之间拍片缴费办理手续，加上手术时一直紧绷的神经。安达的确累了。  
窗口半掩，周末街头的熙熙攘攘变得遥远模糊。不甚宽敞的小房间，隔绝了一切纷扰，只剩两人的呼吸声，几不可闻。  
倦意缓缓涨潮。

6.  
【唉。  
一涉及到安达的事情，就没办法冷静。  
只是消息未读，电话未接，我就直接冲了过来。  
太冒失了。】

……嗯？  
喃喃的话语闯进睡梦之中，安达的眼睛睁开了一条缝。  
意识稍稍恢复，想起刚刚发生的事，又立刻把眼睛紧闭了起来。  
还好黑泽正垂着头，没有发现。  
啊，手什么时候被拉住的，我睡得也太沉了吧。

【不舒服的时候一个人去看医生，不想给其他人添麻烦，安达大概是有着这样的习惯吧。  
突然闯进他生活的人是我，可是，  
还是好希望他能更多地依赖我一点。】

安达眼珠在眼皮下左右转了转。  
抱歉。  
明明是把无限的爱意一股脑都捧给了我。  
而我呢，稍有风吹草动就不堪重负，习惯性地想要缩回壳里。

【这样突然出现在对方家门口，换了谁都会吓一大跳的吧。  
既然没告诉我，说明他还是想保持一点距离。  
果然是我太黏人，让他有压力了。  
去看看厨房的粥好了没，看他吃过午饭，我就早点回去吧。】

手上温热的触感离开。  
外间传来厨具小心翼翼相碰的声音。  
望着厨房里低头忙碌的背影，安达抿住下唇。

自从开始交往，一直都是黑泽单方面地付出着。  
我却以胆小为由，自私地享受着这份毫无保留的爱和包容，从来没有好好回应过。  
以至于让他这样患得患失。  
也要为他做点什么才行。

7.  
“小心烫到。”  
黑泽仔仔细细地把粥吹了又吹，才递过来。

“好喝！黑泽的厨艺实在太厉害了！”  
“哪有那么夸张，你爱喝就好。”

黑泽深深看了一眼安达胃口大开的样子，心满意足地笑了笑，而后别开视线。  
“厨房里我晾好了白开水，等下你吃完记得要漱口哦。好好休息，今天我就先……”  
“等下！咳，咳……”安达急着开口，一口粥没来得及咽下。  
“诶？别急，没事吧？”黑泽赶忙过来帮忙拍打后背。

“我没事，那个，我是想说……”  
还是有点让人害羞啊，安达拉住黑泽的手腕，垂下眼帘。  
“可以留下来吗？”

诶？怎么没反应？  
“抱歉，如果你下午有其他安排的话……”  
话音未落，温暖有力的怀抱笼罩下来。  
“当然可以。”

【没有其他安排，就算有也可以全部取消，没有任何事比在你身边更重要。】  
果然还是……好肉麻啊。  
安达心里这样想着，眼角却弯了起来。

“还有就是，过几天拆线的时候，不麻烦的话，可以陪我一起去吗？”  
“不会麻烦，我很愿意。”

【你的事永远不会麻烦，只要能陪你一起，做什么都可以。】  
【主动向我开口，太开心了，怎么办，这样会害我越来越难以自拔啊。】  
什么啊……有这么开心吗。  
不过，我好像也一样呢，越来越喜欢你。

安达抬起手，慢慢地环上了黑泽的肩胛。  
相拥的怀抱更紧了几分。

8.  
咔嚓。

“诶？我的脸还肿着，干嘛又偷拍？”  
“抱歉，你看起来像只仓鼠，实在太可爱了嘛。”  
“什么啊，快点给我删掉！”  
“哈哈哈哈，就不给，你来抢啊。”

9.  
我们本是太平洋上散落的孤岛，习惯了默默消化孤独与不安。  
但因为你执着投来的光，我也愿意穿越风浪，把自己交给你靠岸。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 最后声明：关于拔智齿的就医流程与术后修养，请谨遵医嘱。  
> 愿天堂没有阻生智齿。
> 
> LOFTER指路：https://bulanbulanka.lofter.com/  
> 要来找我玩吗。


End file.
